Celos
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Los celos nunca son buenos consejeros, pero hay ocasiones en las que de verdad nos hacen quedar mal.


**Celos**

**Resumen: **Los celos nunca son buenos consejeros, pero hay ocasiones en las que de verdad nos hacen quedar mal.

* * *

"**La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho habla poco"**

**Platón,****filósofo griego (427 a. C. – 347 a. C).**

Todos los personajes son de Atsuko Asano, o en su defecto a Hinoki Kino, y no lucro de ninguna manera con ellos.

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

Yaoi (NezumixShion).

One Shot.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

**Por favor, ten en cuenta que Zaphyrla es una autora que suele usar/tratar contenido YAOI (Relación Hombre X Hombre).**

**¡Si no te gusta, no leas!**

* * *

Nezumi observó la pequeña panadería de la madre de Shion, aquella que la mujer había vuelto a abrir con grandes esfuerzos después de la caída de No. 6. El muchacho estaba escondido al doblar una esquina de la retorcida calle, que lo ocultaba de miradas indiscretas y al mismo tiempo le permitía una excelente vista del mencionado local.

Delante de la puerta del establecimiento estaba reunido un numeroso grupo de niños, pero al antiguo actor lo que le importaba era la cabellera blanca que resaltaba entre los alegres colores de las prendas infantiles, mucho más visible gracias a que su dueño tenía una altura mayor a la de los críos.

-¿Onīsan? ¡¿Nos darías más galletas?! –dijo ilusionada una niña rubia con dos coletas, al tiempo que tiraba del pantalón del hombre.

Sonriendo, Shion se hincó delante de la pequeña y le acarició la cabeza con suavidad.

-Es todo por hoy –dijo el albino, y su ligera sonrisa se convirtió en una pequeña carcajada al escuchar el colectivo suspiro de decepción que soltó el grupo-. Demasiado dulce es malo para ustedes, y ya es hora de que regresen a la escuela.

-No quiero… -contestó un niño de cabello rosado, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un gracioso puchero con los labios-. La escuela es aburrida, y Me-sensei es raro –la mayoría de sus amigos le dio la razón, poniendo una mueca de desagrado en sus caras.

-La escuela es importante, Momoiro-kun –lo regañó Shion, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo. Desde su escondite, Nezumi no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante sus palabras, imaginando también la frase cursi que las seguiría-. Tu futuro depende mucho del estudio, las esperanzas de tus padres están puestas en ti.

Momoiro vio al mayor de forma incrédula, sin detenerse a pensar en que su actitud ofendería al albino, y entonces se inclinó hacia otro de los niños, comenzando a susurrarle un mejor plan que regresar al salón de clases.

-Ne, Akai, ¿por qué no vamos a jugar al parque que está cerca de aquí? –preguntó el de cabello rosa, ignorando la mueca de reprobación que hizo el adulto junto a él.

Antes de que el aludido pudiera abrir la boca para contestar, la rubia se apresuró a soltar un chillido emocionado, ya que también estaba poco deseosa de regresar a los libros. La educación en la ciudad había retrocedido bastante en los métodos de enseñanza que utilizaba, aunque al menos comenzaba a recuperarse poco a poco del desastre.

-¡Yo también quiero seguir jugando! –exclamó la rubia, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Akai, el tercer involucrado en al discusión, quien era un niño moreno y de grandes ojos rojos a los que debía su nombre, soltó un gruñido molesto ante la emoción de la pequeña y entonces le dedicó una mirada asesina a Momoiro, quien retrocedió un par de pasos, asustado. El moreno no era conocido precisamente por tener un carácter amable.

-Himawari, regresemos a clases –gruñó molesto el de la mirada escarlata, tomando a la rubia por la muñeca y jalándola lejos del grupo.

-¿¡Ah?! –chilló en protesta la niña, resistiéndose todo el camino-. ¡No quiero! ¡Quiero seguir jugando! ¡Akai-baka! ¡Entiende que no quiero!

Shion vio con una sonrisa como los niños desaparecían tras una esquina, considerando tierno los infantiles celos que Akai había tenido de Momoiro, el cual había suspirado de alivio cuando el moreno se fue, sin dignarse a volver a verlo.

-Ustedes también deberían ir o se les hará tarde –les advirtió al albino a los que se habían quedado, alzando su mano para animarlos a que se fueran.

-Onīsan, ¿cómo te hiciste esas marcas? –dijo de pronto uno de los niños, señalando con curiosidad el brazo del mayor.

El muchacho dirigió su vista al sitio que señalaba el niño, y su mirada se entristeció un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que señalaba la línea rojiza que surcaba su blanca piel. No era que todavía lamentara su actual apariencia, pero pensar en cómo había acabado de esa forma le recordaba a cierto orgulloso hombre del que no había sabido nada en años.

-Es una historia que después les contare –les prometió Shion, al tiempo que deslizaba la manga de su suéter para cubrir las marcas-. Ahora, ¡todos vayan con Me-sensei! –y aunque las protestas infantiles no tardaron en hacerse escuchar, todos terminaron por obedecer al amable hijo de la panadera.

Todos los niños se fueron, excepto uno, uno cuyos ojos marrones no dejaban de observar de forma penetrante las cicatrices del albino. El pequeño pelirrojo aparentaba tener una edad un poco menor que el resto, aunque extrañamente lo rodeaba un aire de madurez inusual. Iba vestido con un abrigo tejido de color amarillo, que en más de una ocasión había provocado una carcajada entre sus compañeros, sin que el chico le diera importancia alguna.

-Shion-chan –lo llamó el pelirrojo, haciendo que el aludido dejara de despedirse de los otros para concentrarse en su persona-, la persona a la que quieres… ¿te hizo daño? –pregunto el niño con seriedad.

El albino sonrió al percatarse del ligero brillo molesto que relampagueo en fondo de esa mirada color chocolate, y no pudo evitar la tentación de alborotarle los rojos cabellos, ante la molestia del crio.

-A su manera –contesto Shion con voz apagada-, pero no fue el culpable de esto –aseguró el muchacho, sonriente-. Vamos, vamos, ya te he dicho que no me llames Shion-chan –añadió de pronto, cruzándose de brazos y torciendo la boca para fingir que estaba enojado-. Soy mayor que tú.

Sin embargo, y de cierto modo sin que fuera una sorpresa para Shion, el pelirrojo ignoró rotundamente su último comentario.

-Shion-chan es una buena persona, trata a todos bien –comenzó a decir el niño, haciendo que el de cabello blanco se sonrojara ligeramente ante sus halagos-, ¡si la persona que quieres te hizo daño, no te merece! ¡No la sigas esperando! –gritó el pelirrojo, sorprendiendo al mayor.

-Kiseki-kun **(1)**… -balbuceó Shion, pero antes de que el muchacho pudiera decir otra cosa, el pelirrojo se había inclinado hacia él y le había robado un casto beso en los labios.

-¡Ey! –chilló de pronto Kiseki, cuando fue apartado bruscamente del albino.

-¿Ahora devoras niños pequeños, Shion? –dijo una voz molesta a espaldas del niño, que hizo que el corazón de Shion se acelerara y que se pusiera de pie con rapidez-. Nunca lo creí de ti –añadió Nezumi, con una sonrisa torcida adornándole la cara.

-¡N-nezumi! –balbuceó el de cabello blanco con la garganta seca, y de inmediato su cara adquirió un ligero tinte rojizo, producto de la vergüenza. Acaba de recordar lo que había sucedido entre ellos durante su último encuentro-. Ha pasado tiempo… -murmuró el albino.

-¡Tú! ¡Bastardo! –se escuchó entonces que gritaba una voz infantil, y una de las cejas negras de Nezumi se alzó con incredulidad cuando unos pequeños puños se estrellaron contra sus rodillas-. ¡Aléjate de Shion-chan! –le exigió Kiseki al desconocido.

-¡Kiseki! –lo regañó Shion, tomando al crio por los hombros para alejarlo del moreno. Sin embargo, no contaba con que el pelirrojo no iba a ser el único que iba actuara de forma malcriada.

-¿Y por qué lo haría? –le preguntó Nezumi al niño, en un claro tono burlón-. ¿Sólo por qué un mocoso como tú lo dice? ¡Largo de aquí! –le espetó a Kiseki, dándole un golpecito en la nariz.

-¡Nezumi! ¡Eso no era necesario! –dijo Shion con reprobación, apresurándose a poner al niño a sus espaldas, lejos de las garras del brabucón-. Kiseki-kun, vete por favor –le indicó al niño, señalando la puerta de la panadería.

Los hombros del pelirrojo temblaron un poco, señal inequívoca de que estaba conteniendo un sollozo; ciertamente Nezumi no lo había herido, pero al fin al cabo Kiseki sólo eran niño y no podía evitar sentirse intimidado por el mayor. Un suspiro cansado escapó de la boca de Shion al ver como el crio salía corriendo hasta perderse dentro del local de su madre y entonces se giró de nuevo hacia el cantante, apretando los puños debido a la furia.

-¡Nezumi…! –comenzó a reclamarle al moreno, antes de que este le tapara la boca sin muchas contemplaciones y lo estampara contra la pared más cercana, importándole muy poco que alguien pudiera verlos a plena luz del día.

-Dejaste que te besara –se quejó Eve, viendo al menor con una mirada acusadora. Shion abrió muchos los ojos ante esas palabras.

-¿Estás celoso? –preguntó el albino sin disminuir su sorpresa, después de haber apartado con lentitud los dedos que el cantante mantenía sobre sus labios-. Es sólo un niño.

-Sólo yo puedo besarte –le advirtió Nezumi sin mejorar la expresión de su cara-. Pensé que lo tenías claro.

Para sorpresa del moreno, su comentario, lejos de molestar al otro, hizo que Shion hiciera una mueca extraña, seguida de unos ruiditos ahogados, hasta que el muchacho no pudo contenerse más y termino riéndose a carcajada limpia.

-¡E-eres un tonto! –dijo el albino a duras penas, sujetándose el estomago y limpiándose las lágrimas que se le habían escapado-, Kiseki-kun es… ¡Ah!

No se percato del aura asesina que surgió delante de él hasta fue demasiado tarde. Lo siguiente que supo el muchacho es que su espalda volvía a impactarse contra la dura superficie de concreto, que alguien lo había aprisionaba con fuerza de su muñeca derecha, alzándola, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba su rostro; que ese mismo alguien unía sus labios en un beso demandante, fiero, exigiéndole en forma muda que se sometiera a deseos ajenos.

La lengua de Nezumi, caliente y húmeda, se abrió paso hasta llegar al interior de la boca de Shion, arrancándole el aliento sin importarle si lo deseaba su dueño o no. El albino se aferró a la bufanda del otro, en busca de la estabilidad que necesitaba para seguir de pie, mientras los jadeos de ambos morían en la boca contraria. El moreno apenas se permitió darle un segundo de tregua a su antiguo inquilino, antes de volver a atacarlo sin piedad.

-De verdad me extrañabas si te pusiste así solo con un beso –dijo Nezumi cuando finalmente se separaron, satisfecho de ver la temblorosa masa a la que había reducido a Shion con una caricia tan simple.

-¡Okāchan, me mentiste! –chilló de pronto la voz de Kiseki, haciendo que el moreno se girara en la dirección de la que provenía. Parpadeó confuso al ver que el pelirrojo, aún con el rastro del llanto en la cara, señalaba a Shion desde la puerta de la panadería, un sitio que el niño consideraba se encontraba a una distancia prudente de Nezumi-. ¡Otōchan es una mala persona!

-¿Otō…chan? –repitió con lentitud el artista, mientras su confusión aumentaba a pasos agigantados. La mandíbula de Nezumi por poco cae al suelo cuando la luz se hizo en su mente y comprendió toda la situación-. ¡No me digas que ese niño es…!

Por toda respuesta, Shion lo empujó arrojándolo al suelo y comenzó a sacudirse la ropa, respirando profundamente para recuperar la comportara. ¡No podía creer que Kiseki lo hubiera descubierto en esa situación tan comprometedora con Nezumi! Ahora iba a tener que sostener una plática muy seria con el pelirrojo, una conversación que había tenido la esperanza de que podría esperara un par de años.

-Tu hijo ya está molesto contigo y es el primer día que se ven –le dijo el albino al actor con el entrecejo fruncido, para después dirigirse al pequeño-. Kiseki-kun, regresa con la abuela, Okāchan todavía tiene que hablar con Otōchan –aunque algo renuente de dejar a su "madre" a solas con su "padre", el niño se dio a vuelta y volvió a entrar al local.

Una vez que el pequeño pelirrojo desapareció, Shion se permitió otro suspiro de cansancio. Criar a un niño no era cosa fácil, a pesar de contar con la guía de su experimentada madre… En eso andaban sus pensamientos cuando el albino escuchó una sonora risotada a sus espaldas.

-¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó el de cabello blanco, algo molesto, al ver que Nezumi necesitaba recargarse en la pared para no caer al piso debido a las carcajadas. La vergüenza de Shion no hacía más que crecer al no recibir una contestación de parte del moreno, aunque si de algo estaba seguro era que, sin importar lo que fuera que le causaba tanta gracia al cantante, era algo relacionado con él.

Enojado, el de cabello blanco se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a dejar solo al bufón ese, sin embargo, Nezumi fue rápido para sujetarlo por un brazo, impidiendo su huida; por supuesto, sin perder la sonrisa burlona que tenía.

-¿Cómo fue que tú terminaste siendo la madre? –le preguntó el moreno, bastante tentado de soltarse a reír otra vez.

-¡C-cállate! –le exigió el albino, con las mejillas rojas debido al bochorno-. Fue idea de mi madre, y cuando quise cambiarlo era demasiado tarde. Kiseki-kun no me llamaba de otra manera… -murmuró el muchacho con algo de pesar.

Shion dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa cuando sintió como las manos del moreno le acariciaban el rostro con suavidad, para después atraerlo contra él y darle un inocente beso en los labios, bastante similar al que le había dado Kiseki minutos atrás. Luego Nezumi rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del menor, aferrándose a él al mismo tiempo que jadeaba de pura satisfacción.

-Escogiste bien el nombre –murmuró el cantante contra el odio de Shion, mandándole un placentero escalofrío por toda la espalda.

-De verdad te extrañe, Nezumi –dijo el albino en el mismo volumen de voz, respondiéndole el gesto con igual o mayor fuerza-. No te vuelvas a ir –le suplicó en un sollozo estrangulado.

Nezumi sonrió apaciblemente al escucharlo, arrepintiéndose para sus adentros de no haber realizado desde hace meses aquel viaje a No. 6.

-Es una promesa, Shion –le aseguró el moreno.

**Fin**

* * *

**(1) **Kiseki significa "Milagro".

**Oh~ que cursi soy~ 3 Bueno aquí les dejo una pequeña historia sin sentido, que espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto, cincuenta puntos para Slytherin si descubren la identidad de "Akai-baka", "Himawari" y "Momoiro" :3 ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


End file.
